The Event That Change My Life
by Jack The Epic
Summary: A boy was run over by a 4x4 and winds up in a hospital. But not jsut any hospital, a pony hospital. Were he encounters many new people...er...ponies and gets into quite a bit of trouble. Then fimiliar faces start showing up, buw whos faces? Read to find out. Rated M for later chapters. Please give feedback and reviews
1. Prolog

Hey my name is Jack, I was a normal teenager who had a normal life, I was an average student, I got decent grades. That is until the day the accident happened.

It all started on a rainy day in Eros, Louisiana. It had been raining for 3 days straight now. There were mud pits allover our small town. Most people decided to stay inside were it was warm and safe, but a few people decided to take their 4x4's and race in the mud. Unfortunately for me I had to walk the dog that day, I was dressed in my red poncho, red boots, and my blue jeans. We had an unusually dog that most people say isn't the kind that you should have were I lived. We had a husky her name was Dash, she had dark blue eyes, was black with white on here hindquarters, her feet, and the tips of her ears. For a 2 year old husky she was always tired on warm sunny days, but was extremely active on the rainy days. About half-way through are walk as we started to head back home some of the guys from the neighborhood had started mud racing in a mud pit right next to were I had to walk in order to get home.

So I watch and waited for my chance to quickly get past them with out getting mud all over me and Dash. I waited for about 5 minutes, that's when they decided to race to the other side of the mud pit. I raced across just after they took off from there starting position, when I was about half-way across I heard the roar of there 4x4 getting louder and ever so closer. At that time I quickened my pace to try and get across as fast as I could. But unfortunately for me I didn't the hole that was in the path and I tripped and fell. Just as I was about to get up I heard an unforgettable sound of the guys yelling at their friend who was winning to stop… but it was too late, by the time he heard this and opened his eyed his 4x4 was only a foot from me. He tried desperately to swerve away from my body that was still on the ground from the fall. That's when my world started to go all fuzzy as I heard the crunch of my body under the large 4x4. The last thing I heard was those guys talking in a panic trying to figure out what to do. With my last bit of conciseness I said, "Call an ambulance."

I don't remember what happened to my body after I fainted but I do know that right after I lost conciseness I remember seeing a bright light and that my entire life flashed before my eyes. And I swore I saw what looked like got but it was all blurred so I couldn't tell what I was looking at. For a few seconds I heard what sounded like the beep of a heart rate monitor in a hospital. I tried to open my eyes and listen to what they said but the people were all fuzzy and there voices sounded very far away. But I was able to make out part of a conversation before I lost conciseness again.

"…Doctor do you think he will survive the surgery?"

"I don't know but this may be the only chance to save his life."

"But, Doctor! There is only a 3% chance that he will survive this operation."

"I know but his parents don't care what the odds are they want it done. They said that if this is what it will take to try and save their son then they wanted it done."

"So, your just going to do it even with the high chance that he won't survive!"

"I have to because this is my job, trying to save lives."

"Wait I think he's regaining conciseness."

"No wait he's losing conciseness again. Quickly get that IV in him, don't let him die on me."

The rest seemed to just blur into mutters and random words without and effort to organize them. I also realized something the doctors voices weren't any of the 10 doctors in our town.


	2. Chapter 1 I HATE NEEDLES

I was surrounded in darkness. I couldn't see or feel anything, I felt like it was flying but at the same time I didn't. I could hear a familiar *Beep. Beep. Beep* in the background. I heard the some one talking, I figured it was a doctor but I was not sure.

"He's been in a coma for 3 months now. I'm afraid that if he doesn't wake up soon that he might not wake up at all."

"But he HAS to. He's the only-one who's still alive in my family other than myself."

*sigh* "Well the most we can wait any more is 1 more month. If he doesn't come out of the coma by then, I'm afraid he won't ever."

"But what are the odds that he does after a month?"

"The odds of him waking up after one more month of waiting are 5%."

"No. NO! I won't let my last family member die on me."

When I heard this I couldn't believe this. I'm one of the last living members of my family, and there is a good chance that ill never wake up. But wait, if I'm hearing them then I must be awake.

I gave an audible, groan. And I heard a gasp from someone.

"Wait… Did he just groan?"

"HE DID! HE'S AWAKE!"

"Not so loud please." I gave in a weak voice as I started to open my eyes. That's when I saw that the person who yelled was a girl. And I could see the name tag on the doctor said, Dr. H Tead.

"Jack your finally awake I can't believe it. Do you remember me?"

"No I'm sorry but I don't thing I know you. All I know is that I'm hurting… ALOT. Can I get some pain killers please?" I struggled to say.

"Sure, right away." Dr. H Tead said.

As the doctor waked out of the room the girl started to talk to me again, "So you really don't remember me?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe if you tell me you name I could remember."

"My name is Sparky. But everyone calls me Dash, since I can run REALLY fast."

"Sparky… Sparky… Sparky… I think I remember having a cousin named Sparky who lived Hawaii. Is that correct?"

Sparky nodded, "Yup. That's me."

Just then the Doctor came back in. "Ok I got some pain killers. Just let me hook it up to your IV. Now just to let you know these are some strong pain killers so you might ether feel really dizzy, or pass out."

"Just hook it up already. I feel like I'm going to pass out form the pain already."

The doctor walked over to my IV line and put the clear bag of liquid on the hanging rack, and popped the IV line into the bag. Almost immediately I was feeling the pain to go away.

Then I heard the Beeping on the heart monitor start to go crazy fast.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! The pain killers are speeding up his heart to quickly, at this rate his heart is going to burst if we can slow it down!" said the Doctor.

He pressed a big red button on the wall by my bed and from nowhere nurses and more doctors came into the room. I first thought that they wouldn't all fit since this was a tiny room. But then a saw one of the nurses pull back a wall. (Like one of the ones that you some times see in in hotels or cafeterias). I then saw all kinds of medical equipment and quite a few of them still had some blood on them. Then I saw the needles. IM FREAKING TERIFIED OF NEEDLES. At the sight of them I began to pass out. But I could still hear all the doctors and nurses in a panicked state as they tried to figure out what caused my heart rate to spike so quickly.

"Dr. Taed, He's loosing alot of blood rapidly, we need to reseal the gash or he will die from blood loss."

As the doctors and nurses engulfed me with medications and... needles... I could feel my self start to slip again. I could feel the darkness starting to engulf me again. I couldn't force my-self to stay awake anymore. My eyes felt heavy, my body felt like it was shutting down. I would say that I had a good run, but i didn't even get to even get to start a family. 3


	3. Chapter 2 Crash landing

…Falling… all I could feel was the sensation of falling. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The only thing that I could feel was a burning sensation and wind rushing past my face. I suddenly could see a forest coming up on me fast. I was able to scream and in my panic I couldn't see that my body was changing. I could feel my blood rush to my head as the ground was quickly rushing up to my face.

I automatically tried to roll when I hit the ground, since it always works in the first-person shooter games I play, as well as in real life. When I finally hit the ground I heard a loud crunch, then a fairly large *BOOM*, as I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I tried to stand up but found that whenever I tried I fell over every time. And once again I could feel the darkness creep up on me. Then I head a gentle voice from some-were around me saying, "H-h-hello? I-is anyone t-t-there?" I tried to say, "Yes and I'm in a lot of pain." But all that came out was a very loud *Groan* followed by a barely audible, "H-help."

My vision started to blur but I could swear that I saw something large and yellow come from the sky and say In a very timid and gentle voice, "Oh…My." Then think ether I blacked out or I passed out from the pain.

Even though I was out cold I could feel myself being lifted and carried some were. I could also feel something healing my body. And I could hear some voices coming from around me.

"Are you sure that you can fix him Twilight?"

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait a minute did she just say Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle? I used all my effort to try and open my eyes to see if I was correct. When I finally got them open enough to see in-front of my suspicion was correct. The Twilight I heard mentioned was indeed Twilight Sparkle.

"Fluttershy I'm sure that the advanced healing spell I performed on him will heal him right up. But I'm still wondering how a Pegasus could crash like that. And why he has a small horn hidden under his mane."

The rest I couldn't hear because I started to pass out again. But I quickly woke back up and said.

"Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle princess Celestia's student?"

The response I heard from Twilight was, "Whoa… he's awake already? No pony should be able to wake up so quickly after being hurt so badly."

"Heh… I was always a quick healer. Also Fluttershy Thank you for helping me."

With that I blacked out once again. But when I was out cold I what Twi said before finally sunk in. Wait I'm a pony! But a Pegasus with a unicorn horn, Wow I guess that I'm not an Alicorn but something less than one.


	4. Chapter 3 The Dr's truth

Back on Earth

Dr. H Taed POV

"Dr. the boy has stabilized but is on the verge of death. If he doesn't come out of the coma soon then he's dead for sure."

"Thank you nurse, now please leave me to finish my paperwork." I said

As the nurse left the room I pulled out my dark gemstone from my top drawer. As I looked into it I see that the boy's soul is almost detached from his body.

"Finally, Once his soul leaves that body the seal will be broken and I will be free to go back to Equestria and take my rightful place as the Lord of Death. I may have changed my name to stay hidden in this world but I will never stop being Dr. Death. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

A nurse opened the door and asked, "Dr.? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine I just remembered a very funny joke that's all."

"Ok then." The nurse said as she shut the door.

"Damn that was a close call."


	5. Announcment

Announcement

Chapters will come out a bit slowly this week due to school, our basement being finished and that my grandparents are coming over. I will use this time to hopefully make a very long chapter to make it up to you guys. If not then I will post multiple smaller chapters.

Darklord4636 out.


	6. announcment 2

Announcement 2

Yesterday night my mother told me that my grandpas brother was found dead in his apartment after his friends had not heard from him for several days… so it will be quite a bit longer till next chapter. I never got to meet him but it's still very sad none the less.


	7. Chapter 4 The awakening part 1

**Ok so this part will be split into multiple parts. I was also feeling really depressed when I read a review of some nobody who was just hatting on my story. But thanks to some words of advice from my new friend Bahamut Crisis Core, I feel a lot better. **

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**Back in Equestria…**

I slowly started to open my lead like eyelids to try and see where I was. At first the light was blinding, so I winced as it hit my dilated pupils. After a few minutes of waiting for my eyes to adjust I heard the soft sounds of people sleeping from my left. As I slowly turned I was surprised to see 8 ponies and 1 dragon sleeping on the chairs and couches in the white room. A gentile smile slowly crept across my face as I saw ponies cuddling up to each other. I heard the sounds of movement to my right. Once I was facing that way I could need a pony with a Red Cross on her flank. I remember from the show that this is Nurse Red Heart. I could tell that she was changing the medication bags in my IV tube. Just thinking about it made me shudder knowing a needle was in me. I quietly started to talk to Nurse Red Heart as to not wake the sleeping ponies.

"Hey… your Nurse Red Heart… Am I right?"

Nurse Red Heart jumped slightly from suddenly hearing her name from behind her. "You're awake already!" she said as I cringed as she was practically screaming as she said this.

"Quiet please. I don't want to wake the others in this room." I quietly said to her as I quickly turned my head to see if the other ponies woke up from her yelling.

"Oops… sorry I didn't mean to yell. I was just surprised that you were able to wake up so quickly after having that near death accident." She said.

I was having a hard tie remembering what accident she was talking about so I asked with a confused look on my face, "What accident are you talking about?"

"Wait… you don't remember coming out of nowhere to save that young filly who was getting her ball that rolled in the street, from being run over from the Princesses chariot?"

I was surprised when she said this, so my response was a little slow when I said, "Sorry I really don't remember it."

"Well you have no idea how lucky you are. If both the princesses weren't there you surely would be paralyzed from the shoulders down, or worse dead." Nurse Red Heart said.

I was shocked when I heard this, but then I was grateful that it was the princess's chariot and not someone else's. After 15 more minutes Nurse Red Heart left and I was about to close my eyes again when I heard the sound of something bouncing, and bouncing, and bouncing, AND BOUNCING. I was getting extremely annoyed so I turned my head and stared menacingly at whomever or whatever was making that obnoxious noise.

I was about to scream, "STOP THAT BOUNCING BEFORE I RIP YOUR TOUNGE OUT THROUGHT YOUR ASS!" but then I realized that it was a familiar pink pony from the show I watch.

But before I could even say a word the second she saw that my eyes were open she squealed with delight as she said, "Girls, girls! Wake up! Wake up! The pony that got hurt is awake!"

I was just about ready to face palm extremely hard to knock myself out again so I didn't have to deal with the questions but I realized that I couldn't feel my arms, or legs. I was starting to panic. But before I could go into a fully blown panic attack I suddenly felt myself relax. I looked over to where the ponies were and saw a certain white Alicorns' glowing a pure white. I could see a soft glow of a smile creep across her face, as the other ponies slowly woke up from their sleep. I was still feeling a sense of calmness rush over me like a wave. The white Alicorns' horn slowly started to stop glowing as each one of the ponies awoke from there slumber. I could see that as some of them realized how closely they were cuddling next to each other a blush crept across their face. But only 2 pony's faces turned completely red as apples, Rarity and Applejack had realized how close they were cuddling and were completely flush with red. I gently laughed which only added more red to their already red faces.

The first pony to my surprise to break the silence was a yellow pony with a pink mane and butterflies as her cutie mark. I quickly recognized this pony as Fluttershy. "Umm… A-are y-you ok? That was a r-really bad a-accident you were in. I-I never knew a pony c-could bleed s-so much." She said in her usual quiet and timid voice.

"I'm ok. I think. But I'm still kind of sore and I can't feel my limbs." Once I had said this, a certain white Alicorn turned to me and said in a voice that was a mixture of happiness, sorrow, pain, and regret, "I'm deeply sorry for accidently running you over. I tried to use my magic at the last second to lift my chariot above your body but I was too late to do so and I ended up running over your spinal cord just below your neck. To tell you the truth I didn't think you would have lived through that. But with the teamwork of the doctors and my magic we were able to get you stabilized." She said in her kind gentle voice that showed to have authority when she spoke. "But what I was really surprised at was the fact that you have both Pegasus wings and a Unicorn horn. Even though the horn is small it is still there, which makes you the 5th know Alicorn in Equestria. But that brings up another question, where did you come from?" She said in a voice that would have made the coldest hearted person who doesn't know the meaning of love go head over heels for her.

I returned her statement with a warm glow and said, "Thank you I really appreciate it. But to tell you the truth is I have no memory of how I got here or where I came from. All I remember is what seems to be a past life in another dimension." Once I said this all the ponies nodded and seemed to acknowledge that I had no memory. "I hate to ask you this but can I please get some more rest I feel extremely tired and I just want to sleep." All the ponies in the room seemed to acknowledge this and left the room. But I could see that some of them wanted to know more about me. But that I couldn't help them figure out where I came from or why I practically sacrificed myself for a filly.


	8. Chapter 5 The awakening part 2

**Welcome to the next chapter=D **

**Note: I am hoping to get to all the learning about the abilities within the next few chapters. But until then I did get a location on where Jack will be living Thx to Bahamut Crisis Core (Thank you my friend).**

¶▅c●▄███████||▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅|█(======  
▄██ FRIENDSHIP TANK █ ██▅▄▃▂

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY: D**

Approximately 12 hours later… I woke up with a feeling of revitalization. I couldn't remember the last time I slept so well in my entire life. I tried to move my limbs since I remembered I couldn't do so before. This time I had success as I was able to move all 6 of them (this includes the wings) I was surprised that I knew how to move the wings on my back since I don't even know how to fly yet. After that I remembered before I got hit I had my Dad's Glock and Uzi on me at the time, as well as a special knife that could cut air in half.

I looked to see if they came to this world with me, as I turned to look for something that would have my belongings in it, and I saw a saddle bag on the table next to my bed. I reached over to grab it but I was too far away to get it. I sighed out of disappointment, but then I remembered that Princess Celestia said I was an Alicorn. Remembering this I tried to focus my magic to lift the bag off the table and levitate it over to me. On my first few tries nothing happened, but on my 5th try I was able to lift the bag slightly off the table. I was very excited about this and was even more eager to get the bag over to me. I was able to lift the bag higher with each attempt and eventually I was confident enough to try and float it over to me. I focused once again and I saw the bag lift off the table. Then I thought to myself, "Ok now that I have lifted it up how do I bring it over to me?" I paused for a second then I thought, "Ok how about I imagine myself moving it over here." As I thought this I could see the bag slowly but surely move its way towards my bed.

After what I think was a good 5 minutes the bag was finally next to me and I slowly put the bag down. Once I could feel the weight of the bag on my bed I carefully undid the button keeping the bag shut. I took my hooves and looked inside. To my surprise inside the bag was a Journal, a spell book, a book on how to fly, my dad's Glock as well as 20 mags for it, my Uzi with at-least 30 fifty round mags in there. I moved the stuff around to see if the Knife came with me as well while searching for it I found a lighter, some paper, ink, quill, and a wooden box encrusted with gold at the bottom. I sighed as I thought the knife didn't come with me, but as I moved the box, right below it was the knife, it was a reinforced steel knife with a diamond edge, it had a wooden handle that was engraved in gold, it also had a special gold encrusted silver sheath that had the words, "Night's Swift Strike" on it. I felt relieved that this special knife came with me. I was about to close the bag when I felt something on the right side, I pulled whatever it was out. It was an amulet with a note attached to it saying, "Wear me once you wake up." I was wondering where this amulet came from but I didn't really care.

So I slowly put the Amulet on and I felt a rush of power course through my body, as well as some kind of knowledge that I couldn't tell what was about. But as I tried to move my horn glowed green and I felt all the pains in my body disappear. I could now move with ease and without pain. I then without knowing how removed the IV tube, put the guns under my hair on my neck since it was fairly long, I slipped the knife and its sheath around my body and put the bag on my back. I then got out of the bed and removed the equipment that was hooked up on to me. Once I removed the heart monitor I heard a loud alarm go off and a red light flashing in front of the door to my room. I took little notice to this as I walked out through that same door. I could see nurses and doctors rushing towards my room, but slowed down considerably as they saw me walking down the hall with not a scratch on me. I could see the looks on their faces in astonishment and fear, wondering how I was able to recover so quickly. It took me a good 10 minutes to reach the entrance to the hospital but when I did I walked out as if nothing ever happened. Once outside I could see that I was in a hospital in Canterlot.

Without knowing so I started walking towards the Canterlot Castle. I could sense ponies' giving me odd looks since I was an Alicorn they never saw before. After a good 20 minutes I arrived at the gates to the Canterlot Castle, I was greeted by 8 guards who were guarding the entrance to the castle. They stepped in front of me as to block my path.

"Halt! You are not allowed to go in without an appointment or permission from the princesses themselves." A guard said to me.

"Out of my way before you get hurt." I said to them in a stern voice, as I walked right past them as if they weren't even there, and strait to the castle.

"Stop him before he entered the Castle! We must protect the Princesses!" the same guard said.

I took no notice to them though as I continued to walk right past them. I could see they were trying to stop me with spears which just before hitting me disintegrated. Some of them tried to use magic on me to lift me into the air but as their magic reached me repelled and was sent back at them with 3 times the force, knocking them out cold. Some of them tried to step in front of me and force me to stop my pushing against me. But I continued forward as if there was nothing in front of me. I finally reached the Doors to the throne room, by this time a good 100 guards were ether trying to get me with spears or standing in front of me as to block my path.

I knocked all of the guards aside with one shove and proceeded to open the doors to the throne room. Inside I could see 8 ponies inside. They were talking but when they heard me come in they all turned towards me. They then saw all the guards behind me that were lying there in defeat. I quickly recognized all of the ponies there. There was Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Celestia, and Luna. The main six were all wearing their elements of harmony and quickly started to launch their attack. I watched as a giant rainbow hurl towards me. As it hit I could feel a slight tingle, and a glow coming from my bag as the wooden box opened and an object came out and land on my head. I could also feel my amulet changing and take a new shape. After the main six's attack ended, everypony in the room were shocked to see I was still standing. They all looked like they failed and were trying to think of a new strategy when suddenly Princess Celestia spoke and said, "So the Seventh Element has finally come back to this world at long last."


	9. Chapter 6 The Elements of Truth part 1

**This is a short chapter but it will explain what Princess Celestia knows.**

Everypony in the room including myself looked at Celestia with both startled and confused looked on their faces.

"Princess… what are you talking about? The Seventh Element of Harmony? There are only six, so what are you talking about?" Twilight said.

Luna turned to Celestia and said, "Sister I think it's time to let them know the truth about the Elements of Harmony."

Celestia nodded and turned to the ponies with a look that showed both authority and regret and said, "Please follow me and try not to ask too many questions." Her horn glowed, soon after a small crack appeared in the floor in front of hers and her sisters thrones. The crack started to get wider and wider till a hidden stair case was reviled. She motioned for everyone to follow her. Everyone started walking down the dark passageway. We saw the glow of Celestia's horn once again as torches lit up along both sides of the passage way. Revealing a room filled with books, maps, charts, pictures, artifacts, and along the back wall was a stone monument with 20 spaces for something on it. Everyone except the Princesses were shocked to find out there was a hidden room below the throne room.

Twilight was the first to one to speak, "Princess what is this room? I have read every book there is about the castle but none of them ever mention a room ever being built below the throne room."

The princess sighed and responded with, "That's because this room was here before the castle was even built." All the ponies were shocked to learn this except for the princesses.

"So if this was here already… Then what use to be here?" Twilight asked

"What my sister and I have learned is that this is a special alter that when all the spaces are filled something should appear in the hollow circle on top." Celestia said motioning to the hallow circle in the middle of the monument.

"Ok so that answers that, but what are supposed to go in the spaces princess?" Twilight asked.

The princess sighed even louder than before and said, "What is supposed to go in the open spaces on this monument are the 20 Elements of Harmony." All the faces on the ponies became shocked and amazed.

"Wow, ya'll would never thought that d'er were 20 Elements of Harmony." Applejack said

**OK that was interesting am I wrong. Who would have thought that there were 20 Elements of Harmony. Wait for the conclusion of this chapter sometime this week. See ya then. **


	10. Chapter 7 The Elements of Truth part 2

**OK Sorry about the delay I have been busy with the last week of my school. BUT IM FINALLY OUT :D**

**So I will try to make this chapter as long as I can. But if I run out of ideas in the middle of it don't blame me.**

"Sooooo… What are we supposed to do down here?" I asked. Most of the ponies had forgotten I was there and were startled by my sudden question.

"Well that's a good question… Um what was your name again?" Princess Luna asked.

"Jack. My name is Jack." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well Jack according to our research by placing each of the elements on the plates here. A symbol should appear with the elements shape and color. There by forever reactivating that part of the monument." Celestia said.

"So if you all could put your elements on the plates for a few minutes we should be able to reactivate the monument." Luna said.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinky Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity put their elements on six of the twenty plates, and almost immediately a glowing symbol that was in the shape of their individual elements appeared just above the plates. Once they had placed their elements they all turned to me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked since they were all staring at me.

"Well are you going to put your element on one of the plates?" Twilight asked.

"Oh. Sure, I guess so." I replied. As I took of the necklace and the crown I finally got a good look at the symbol on them. It was a symbol that looked like a clenched fist. So I figured that it meant strength.

I used my magic on instinct to levitate my element over to the plate.

Once I set my element on the plate nothing happened. All the ponies in the room looked disappointed and confused. I was about to take my element off the plate when there was an extremely bright flash in the room. The flash was extremely bright and felt hot, and then I passed out.

I awoke after what I think was a few minutes to see that all the other ponies in the room were still passed out. But when I looked around the room I saw that the room had changed. The room had a command center look and seemed to be brand new. On one of the tables I saw a bucket of water. I walked over to it without thinking and levitated it up and splashed it all over the passed out ponies on the floor. The first thing I heard from all the ponies at the same time was, "Dang-it did I wet the bed again." When hearing this especially from both the princesses I fell on to the floor laughing my ass off. The waking ponies were looking at me like I was crazy, and said, "What are you laughing at?" I responded with, "Y-You should have heard what you all just said." I continued to laugh.

"Well what did we say?" Princess Celestia asked.

"You guys just said in unison and I quote, "Dang-it did I wet the bed again."' I continued to laugh my ass off. While all the ponies in the room faces turned a bright crimson shade of red.


	11. Chapter 8 The Elements of Truth part 3

**Well I'm not dead just yet from writing this fanfic, no police are chasing after me… at least to my knowledge :P, There are no PM's to me from crazy stalkers or haters, and I'm not in a depressed EMO state yet. **

**So that means… IM PRETTY AWSOME :P **

**OK but now for the real announcement: I'm considering having chapters in the near future to be random cross-overs with random movies, shows, games, Etc. But I need to have a vote on which one to do first. I have Ben 10, Men in Black, Cowboy Bebop, Total Drama Island, Bleach, The Avengers, or Battleship*. You need to decide for me.**

***Note I have not seen battleship yet but I REALLY want to see it***

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

"You GOT to be kidding me! Did we really say THAT!" Celestia said in a shocked/panicked voice.

"You bet your royal ass you did!" I said while still laughing my ass off.

At this time I swear I saw Celestia shrink in size to avoid embarrassment. While Rarity turned a shade of light shade of Pink from embarrassment.

"Now I know y'all are darn embarrassed. But what the hay is this place?" Applejack said even though she was partially a shade of red orange.

Twilight, Luna, and Celestia realized what Applejack had just said and looked around for the first time realizing that the room they were in was not the same as before.

"I, I, I don't believe it. It's the long lost command center of Harmony." Celestia said still shocked.

"The… Command… Center… Of… Harmony?" Twilight said. But she seemed like she had no idea on what the Princess was talking about it.

"Ok I know you have a lot of questions my little ponies but now is not the time. Luna and I must stay here and figure a few things out. But you all may now take you elements back. But please stay in Ponyville so we can get In contact with you guys as soon as possible." Celestia said in a clam, soothing voice.

"Sure princess I would LOVE to stay in a place I have no clue about, and without ANY knowledge of what the current culture is, AND with NO place to live. That would be PERFECT for me." I said in my most sarcastic and slightly rude voice.

Unfortunately for me it resulted in all the ponies giving me mean glares, and shaking their heads in disapproval. "I realize this JOHN. And made arrangements for you to live with a certain pony that I think will be a perfect match for you." Celestia said in her calmest voice despite being rudely talked to a minute earlier.

"Wait, what do you mean you already made arrangements for John to stay with somepony?" Twilight said.

"Well the moment that John first came to the hospital 3 weeks ago I-, " Celestia said before I interrupted. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. WAIT A MINUTE. What do you mean 3 WEEKS AGO! I THOUGHT I WAS ONLY OUT FOR AN HOUR!" I said while screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Wait you didn't know?" Pinkie Pie said in her usual peppy voice.

"Oh I forgot to mention that didn't I." Luna said in a tone that clearly showed that she forgot to do so.

"ANYWAYS." Celestia said abruptly. "I made arraignments for you to stay with my FAVORIT DJ." Celestia said in a voice that was almost as high as a fan girl's is when she meets her idol.

"Who's this DJ?" I asked.

"Why none other than Vinyl Scratch, she is the best DJ to I have EVER met." Celestia said. "Now then since I have not made any arrangements for you to travel to Ponyville, so I will teleport you to Vinyl's house. Since the rest of you know how to get to Ponyville I will trust you get home safely." Just after saying this Celestia's horn glowed as she commenced her teleport spell.

I was blinded for a few seconds then I saw I was in a living room that had lots of Turn tables and records. But from behind me I heard a voice.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!"


	12. Chapter 9 Meeting Vinyl Scratch

**OK now no real announcement this time around. Other than I request anyone who reads this story to please give a review. I appreciate both pros and cons so I can find out what I need to improve and what I am doing well at. So now back to THE EVENT THAT CHANGED MY LIFE***

***Sub note I'm considering changing the title of my story. Should I yes or no?***

I turned around to see who was yelling at me, only to see a white unicorn with a dark blue and neon blue mane and a music note on her butt. I assumed that it was Vinyl Scratch considering that Celestia said that she was teleporting me to her house. I also noticed that she had several sharp kitchen knives floating in the air around her, and were all aimed at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down there miss. I'm Jack and the princess teleported me here, besides I don't even know were HERE is." I said trying to not to anger the unicorn with the knives all aimed at me.

The white unicorn then cautiously lowered the knives and said, "Wait the princess sent you here? OH, so you must be John. Nice to meet you I'm Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch, DJ. So what happened to you anyways? You have lots of bandages on you still."

I looked down to see if I was still covered in bandages. She was right, I had a lot of bandages on my person, and quite a few were soaked with blood. "Sorry I didn't realize I was still covered with bandages. Since I kind of, left the hospital without being discharged." I said rubbing the back of my head. So if you will please show me the way to bathroom I will go change out of these bandages."

"Follow me please and I'll take you to my bathroom." Vinyl said as she trotted down one of the hallways in her house. We walked for about a minute then I asked, "Vinyl? How big is your house since we seemed to have been walking for quite some time now."

"Well… you see… since I'm the best DJ currently know in all Equestria I get a lot of requests to DJ for parties, celebrations, events, and anything else in-between I tend to get a lot of bits. So with all the bits I earn I was able to afford a mansion to be build a few mansions throughout Equestria." Vinyl said slightly blushing.

"So I assume since Celestia said that the other ponies I was with said they were going back to Ponyville and that they would see me there, that we are in a mansion in Ponyville." I said.

"Yep, that's right. I tend to live here most of the time since I was born in Ponyville, and it's where I found my talent was DJ'ing. I still have the house that I grew up in, and I tend to live there more than here. But every now and then I need to get a just get away from even the calmness of Ponyville. So I come here, to my first mansion that I had ever built. And by far it's the biggest of them all. So as you can guess I love to stay here, since it's so quiet and only a few people know where this mansion is. Even though it could be seen form any place in Ponyville." Vinyl said slightly grinning since she loved this mansion so much.

"Wait if it can be seen from anyplace in Ponyville then how come only a few people know where it is?" I asked.

"Well… I had my mansion build in the mountain range near Ponyville. But since the mountains are so treacherous very few ponies try to come and see the glistening object that is my mansion on the mountain." Vinyl said with a clever smirk on her face.

"So… if it's so treacherous then how do you get up here?" I asked.

"Easy. I have a teleporter that gets me here, since there is a natural shield around the mountains that repel normal teleport magic." She said.

"Ok then. I will have to remember to ask you were the teleporter is so I can go to and from here and Ponyville." I said as she stopped at a door.

"Well here is the bathroom. See you later." She said as she continued down the hall and turned a corner.

*Sigh* "She really is nice and is so caring. Well I better go wash up and change out of these old bandages." I said with a hushed voice just in case Vinyl was still listening.

As I opened the door to the bathroom I was amazed to see that the sink, trim, baseboards, and the metal for the bath and shower were all gold. The bathtub, toilet, and vanity were all ivory. The light fixtures had sapphires for instead of glass covering the light bulbs that seemed to be made from diamonds. Just seeing this was practically sending me into shock seeing all this money that had to go into a single bathroom. I was afraid to even make a mess in this bathroom since it was so nice. Then I noticed the towels. I felt them and they felt like cotton or wool. I also saw a bathrobe hanging from one of the walls and I decided to feel it to see what material it was made out of. From just touching it I could tell that it was made out of silk. "DAYM Vinyl sure is rich. I wonder if she got all of this from just DJ'ing or form something else?" I said to myself.

Getting over my fear of messing up her bathroom I decided that I had to change out of these bandages. As I took each bandage off one at a time I could feel the pain of dried blood being pulled of my coat. I winced a little bit wondering if doctors had to do this every day to me for 3 weeks. Only after I had pulled off the last bandage I could finally see the extent of the injuries I sustained from being run over. There were dark bruises that were almost black covering my back and forelegs. I then also saw a large scar that to me looked like it was from surgery on my back just below my neck. But I also saw another scar that was on my left hind leg that was about the size of a quarter. I assumed that it came from a spike that was buried in the ground that normally wouldn't harm anyone but must have gone through my leg when I got run over.

But that was only the wounds that I could see directly. When I looked in the mirror I saw that my left ear was missing at the tip and looked like something jagged had bitten it off. There was also a scar running across my right eye. I then feared that I was not able to see out of my right eye so I closed my left eye and to my relief I could see out of my right eye crystal clear.

I then proceeded to look for some ointment and new bandages in the cupboard of the vanity. I didn't see any right away so I started to move some things around, I still couldn't find any so I was about to give up but then a black box in the back of the cupboard my curiosity got the better of me so I proceeded to go and pick up the box and put it on the counter top. I saw that is was a simple clip lock and proceeded to unclip the lock. I then slowly opened the box to see that inside the box was a small pink book that looked like a diary and a small ruby key beside it. I tried to open the pink book but found that I couldn't open it no matter what I did. Sighing I gave up and was using my magic to put the book back in the box. But I accidently made exact copies of both the items. I didn't know which one was the original so I put one of each item back in the box, closed it up and put it back. The other two I stuck in my mane. As I continued to leave the bathroom, I called out, "Vinyl where are you? I changed out of the old bandages and washed up. But I couldn't find any other bandages or ointment to cover my wounds back up." I said.

"I'm in the living room. Just follow the hall I went down and turn left at the second hallway." Vinyl said over what seemed to be an intercom.

I followed the instructions that Vinyl had said and quickly found her laying on a couch reading a book by a warm fire, next to a large window that you would normally see when someone is reading a story in the winter time. On the opposite wall I saw what looked like a library, and I must say it was the largest collection of books I have ever seen in a house or in this case mansion.

"What are you reading?" I asked as gently as I could so not to disturb her and make her loose her place.

"Oh I'm just reading a book on the history of Magic. It's actually quite interesting and full of information that I never knew about magic." She said positively interested in the book.

After learning what she was reading I decided to look outside only to find it was pitch dark. "Vinyl, what time is it?" I asked.

"Ummm… I think it's close to 1 A.M." she said in a voice that was so calming and nice that it would reassure anyone.

"Oh ok. *Yawn* I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Is there a bedroom I could sleep in?" I asked.

"Yes, of course there is. Just go right down the hall and it's the 5th door on the left." She said.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate you letting me stay in your house." I said as I smiled and gave her a hug. After the hug I walked out the door and went to the room that Vinyl gave me directions to. But little to my knowledge was that after the hug Vinyl was blushing a bright shade of red. And said in a voice so quiet that you would need to be listening carefully to hear her say, "W-why did I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he hugged him? Could, could I actually love him? No, can't be, there must be something else maybe it's his soft coat, and muscular bod- wait I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. I only recently met him. I just recently met him, I don't even know anything about him, or if he even likes me."

Meanwhile I opened the door into the bedroom and immediately plopped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I had a nightmare that night that involved me in a torcher room slowly getting every hair plucked off my body then having my guts and organs removed one by one, without any pain medicine or anything. But back in the real-world my horn started to glow extremely bright just before some kind of spell was launched. The shock wave from the spell was so powerful that it went past the planet's atmosphere and to the unknown.

**Note I really need a decision from my viewers to know what I should cross over first since depending on what you decide will decide what the next chapter will be like. Since the next chapter will most likely involve the cross-over or it will be the chapter after this next one.  
See you then,**

** Darklord4636 signing off :D**


	13. Chapter 10 Celestia's Thoughts

**NOTE this is immediately after John accidently let off the magical spell and this is in the POV of Celestia.**

"SISTER, SISTER!" Luna was saying screaming as she ran into my room.

"Yes? What is it Luna?" I said yawning

"Did you feel that magic shockwave? It was the most powerful thing I have ever felt. Even stronger than the Elements of Harmony I believe." She said in a worried voice.

"Yes Luna I did feel the shock wave. And I already determined were it came from." I said

"Well were did it come from and what pony or creature could have released a spell that strong?" Luan asked

"Well I have determined that it came from John and I used my powers to find out what caused it, and I found out that John accidently caused that shockwave while still sleeping." I told my little sister.

"What could have he been dreaming to cause such a powerful spell to be cast?" Luna said

"He had a nightmare, and I was able to see that he was dreaming and let me tell you this it was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen, even if it was only a nightmare." I said shivering

"Really, was it that bad? Since even I have never known you to be so afraid, even if it was a nightmare." Luna said in a worried voice.

"Look I don't want to talk about it so can you please go back to bed? Please I really don't want to talk about it anymore." I said

"Ok, I'll go back to bed. Goodnight sis." Said Luna

As Luna left the room I crawled back into bed and tried to go back to sleep. But the sheer power of that magical shockwave I haven't felt since before Discord came into this world. I'm truly afraid of what might come from this shockwave this time. But what frightens me even more is the fact that I noticed that the shockwave had quite a few after shock waves, and because of this I fear that there will be more than one incident of were something that is not of this world to come here.

*Sigh* "Well now is not the time to be worrying about this. I should wait till tomorrow or until something actually happens since I could be just over reacting."

**Hope you liked this small chapter on Celestia's thoughts on what John accidently did. But I still need people to decide on what crossover I should do first.**


	14. Chapter 11 MLPMIB part 1

**NOTE: I wrote this in the car as I was going to see my relatives. There will also be a few more chapters before the cross-over characters meet the main characters. Also about the cross-overs I will try to make it so there is only one show/movie/comic/other at a time so there will not be confusion between all the different characters. I have also decided that the first cross-over will be Men in Black (I am placing the crossover before MIB 3 because it was not that good. I will also start adding others OC's around chapter 30 *because I want the main plot set up before I do so. : P*). One more thing this is my first ever time doing crossovers so please don't hate if they are not that good. I am also kicking myself in the ass for the chapters being short and slightly cruddy. Now back to the story :D**

Sol, January 1st 2013 *approximately 5 Earth days since John was run over by the 4x4.*

K and J were returning from stopping the smuggling of Element 115 to the Earth's surface. *They were near the moon* When their spaceship's transmitter started to act funny.

"K? What is going on with our transmitter?" Said J

"Don't know J. But whatever it is has to be highly advanced since the frequency that it uses is a 75.8 Kilohertz frequency. Not many things in the known universe can interfere with it." Said K. "But whatever is causing it is coming from the dark side of out moon."

"Well then should we go check it out? Cuz I vote that we lets someone else take care of it." J said.

"Too late." K said as he sped towards what was causing the disturbance.

"Not again, do we always have to go heads first into these kinds of things?" J said letting out a loud sigh. But before K could respond as they turned the corner to meet the dark side of the moon, they were met with a swirling vortex.

"K TURN THE SHIP NOW!" J said screaming at the top of his lungs as he grabbed the wheel trying to turn the ship away from the vortex. But it was too late as they had already been sucked in the gravitational pull of the vortex. Within 10 seconds of J freaking out they had been sucked through the vortex. As the vortex started to close a small device was launched from J and K's ship and stayed in the center of the vortex, preventing it from closing all the way, but also made the portal invisible to anyone else due to the fact the cosmic radiation hid it from all sensors.

Back in Equestria…

Twilight had arrived back at her library/home and had decided to go and look at the stars through her telescope before going to bed. After about 15 minutes of looking at the stars Twilight was about to go to bed but she suddenly saw something appear out of nowhere near the moon. She used her magic to try and see if she could get a better view of what had just appeared in the sky. But despite her best efforts all she could see was that the object didn't seem natural and seemed to be controlling were it went since it was not following any one direction as it moved left, then right, then up, then down. Deciding that this could be very important she decided to make an urgent note to the princess.

From her desk she got a dark red piece of paper that was only to be used if something important or urgent was needed to be brought to the attention of the Princesses right away. She wrote;

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_ I was observing the stars through my telescope after I got home from you palace and just before I was going to go to bed a mysterious object appeared from nowhere. I observed it for a good 10 minutes before I confirmed that it is something not natural. Since it seemed to be controlling where it went and did not follow any one direction. I first saw it got left, then right, then up, then down. It also seemed to be made of metal and very smooth from what I could see. This may be a sign that something terrible will happen._

_ Your faithful student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

She rolled up the letter and tied a ribbon on it. Walking up to spike she asked him to send this to the Princess right away. Because this letter was an urgent one, and it was infused with a powerful spell that would go to both of the Princesses instead of just her mentor.

Canterlot Castle the next morning…

Celestia woke up just as she has done for the past 1500 years. She waited for her sister to lower the moon as she then continued to raise the sun. She went to her bathroom and took a shower, combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and used the restroom before going to the dining room to eat breakfast. She arrived in the dining room only to find her sister waiting for her.

"Luna? What are you doing still awake? And why do you look like you need to tell me something?" Celestia asked.

Luna responded by giving her a sealed red letter. Knowing what a red letter meant she immediately opened the red letter and read the contents. *Sigh* "Well it looks like we both need to go see twilight right away." Princess Celestia said.

Back to K and J...

"Uhg… What happened? I feel like I was run over by a steamroller." J said.

"Don't know, but It doesn't seem like anything happened. Looks like it was a false alarm, oh well let's get back to base." K said. As he programed the ship to go to autopilot for the landing, but once he finished the programing and started the auto pilot an alarm started blaring and a speaker screeching, "MALFUNCTION. NO BEACON TO LOCK ON TO." J and K stared at each other for a good minute when J finally asked, "What does the computer mean to beacon to lock on to? There is always a beacon to lock on to at the base."

"Hang on let me scan the Earth to find out what's going on." K said. K stared to scan the Earth and found out almost immediately that there was nothing modern on the planet.

**FIRST TIME CROSS OVER DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS I GET THEN I WILL DECIDE HOW LONG THIS CROSSOVER PART WILL BE.**


	15. Chapter 12 MLPMIB part 2

**Just got my laptop back the other day, my parents took it away for a stupid reason so I wrote up a contract and waited to see if they would accept it. They did, so I got my computer back. I have also thought of doing a chapter later in this story about the STARE *Shudders* and maybe I will make it so someone else learns it. I'm not telling who though no matter how much you guys beg. :-P**

**Also it has been quite a long time since I have seen Men In Black 1 and 2, so forgive me if I get the personalities wrong. I will try to watch the movies when I get the chance.**

"What the heck is going on here?" K said out loud. "All the cities on Earth are gone! All that is left is the nature. This isn't possible, no matter how you look at it." K said in a slightly panicked voice.

"What the hell you talk'in bout K? How can every city on Earth just suddenly disappear without a trace?" J said

"I wish I knew, I wish I knew. But what I do know is that there is something surrounding Earth completely, the scanners say that it is some kind of particle field, but it's like none I have ever seen before." Said K

"Well I'm going with my gut here and saying that we should go down there to figure out what happened." J said as he flipped the switch that turned off all the autopilot controls. But as he did J and K lost control of the ship as it began to fly in every direction except for strait. J and K grabbed onto the seats as the ship was hurling towards the Primeval Earth. Within 3 minutes the ship was within 5 miles of the surface of the Earth.

**MEANWHILE… ON THE SAME DAY THE PRINCESS RECEIVED THE LETTER… IN VINYL'S MANSION…**

I woke up feeling groggy, and as I got out of bed I could feel that the energy had been drained from me and I was extremely exhausted. Though mentally I felt great, I went to the same bathroom I had used the day before to go take a shower and get ready for the day. But in my groggy and physically exhausted state I forgot to check to see if someone was in the bathroom. Because I walked in only to get two pink lips to my face, which immediately woke me up and made me forget about how groggy and exhausted I was. I all I heard was a sharp squeal and a loud bang before I fell to the ground and passed out.

**BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL FOR A SECOND:** "I am getting knocked out a lot in this story, and what is with my luck? But I REGRET NOTHING! " "Oh is that so?" I heard from behind me only to see a mob of ponies. 'God dam it…"

**RESTORING THE FOURTH WALL… RESTORATION COMPLEAT**

I one AGAIN opened my eyes, hoping to find that I was still in bed and what just happened was just a dream. But as I looked around me I found that I was on the bathroom floor lying in a pool of blood. "Fuck." I said out loud as I was trying to get up. Only to collapse after about 4 seconds of standing up. But I did hear Vinyl's voice as I fell saying, "He's this way princess, I kind of hit him with a frying pan when he… well you know. But please hurry he's lying in his own pool of blood and I'd afraid that he will die if we don't hurry."

I heard her voice getting louder each second till I think I saw her in the door way but I couldn't tell since I was starting to black out again. But before I did I was able to say, "Good morning…"

I heard the sound of chatter in the room I was in, as I ONCE AGAIN opened my eyes. To my surprise in the room was Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, and a doctor. But before I let them know that I was awake a gain I decided to listen in to what they were saying.

"He should be fine in a few hours, and he will be back to full heath in a few days. But make sure he takes 3 of these pills daily, he gets lots of rest, make sure that he doesn't get with ANYTHING…" The doctor was saying just before Vinyl had said, "sorry."

"AND," The doctor continued, "Try to keep him from over exerting himself, otherwise his wounds wont properly heal."

"Thank you Dr. Red Heart. I truly appreciate you coming here on." Celestia said

"Any time princess, I'm glad I could help." Dr. Red Heart said as he walked out of the room.

I sat up and made the girls jump in surprise when I said, "So what's for breakfast?"

They all stared at me, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I said jokingly.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Vinyl said screaming, "YOU DO KNOW I ALMOST KILLED YOU FOR WALKING RIGHT INTO MY… YOU KNOW WHAT"

"Oh so that's what I walked into." I said like a smart ass but only to get punched in the face by Vinyl. "OW, what was that for?" I asked

"You know what that was for. And NEXT TIME KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" Vinyl said with bright red cheeks. "I don't know how this day can get any worse." Vinyl said just before there was a huge crash and the explosion of a wall and roof. Dust filled the air as debris from the crass fell to the floor. As the dust settled a large metal object could be seen jammed in the hole that was created.

"SWEET CELESTIA, NOT MY HOUSE!" Vinyl screamed as her mane became a burning fire.

"Calm down Vinyl, now is not the time to lose yourself." Celestia said in her most calming voice.

"Damn it J how many times do I have to tell you not to flip the switch that kills our autopilot." Said a voice from the metal object

"Oh shut it K I don't need a lecture from you right now. All I need is an aspirin, because that crash really made my head hurt." Said the one called J. The owners of the two voices walked out of the metal object. I could tell they were human but the other ponies in the room were confused and I think scared since they never saw a creature like them before. Before I could tell them they were humans Luna paniced and casted a spell that knocked both of them out.

**DAMN THAT WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE BUT HOPEFULY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE EASIER. IM PLANING TO MAKE THIS CROSS OVER LAST BETWEEN 3-20 MORE CHAPTERS BUT I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE.**


	16. Announcment 3

**Next chapter is in production. And may take several days due to the fact I have summer school. But I will try and make it the best I can. On a side note I have gotten no donation to my PayPal account camryser and remember at the end of each month I will do a raffle for everyone who has entered will get a chance to earn a cut of the donations. But if only one person donates that person chance will be carried over to the next month and if this happens then that person can have multiple chances to win in one drawing. See you guys later when the next chapter is done. **

**P.S. Make sure to leave me a private message with you PayPal account email otherwise I won't know who to say won in the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 13 MLPMIB part 3

** CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING OUT SLOWLY DUE TO THE FACT I HAVE BLOODY SUMMER SCHOOL, EVEN THOUGHT I GOT ALL A'S AND B'S. *SIGH* I TRUELY WISH THAT I DIDN'T HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL. BUT I AM WORKING ON CHAPTERS WHEN EVER I CAN.**

"Why did you do that Luna?" I asked

"Sorry, I panicked, since I didn't know what they were talking about, and it could have hurt us." Luna stated

I sighed and walked up to the humans. When I finally reached them I went to check to see if they were alive when I subconsciously cast a spell to see their pasts. When the spell ended I said without meaning to, "So the Men in Black are real. Huh I thought it was just a rumor made up by people who believed in aliens." It took a good 10 seconds before I heard Celestia say, "Jack, what are you talking about? And what are the Men in Black?"

"Look, Celestia, I don't want to go into it right now but let's just say I have had an interesting past, and leave it at that."

"Fine," Celestia said slightly angry, "But I'm putting these two… Creatures into the dungeon until I can further study them and ask them questions."

"Wait, what?" I said surprised. "Well since you won't explain what these creatures are I'm locking them up until I find out." Celestia said. "Wow" I thought, "I didn't see this one coming."

"Luna, Jack, Vinyl come with me, we have some work to do." Celestia said before teleporting all of us to Canterlot.

**J's POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I tried to figure out why I suddenly passed out. But what I could tell is that it was dark, there were iron bars, and that K was passed out on the floor. "Hey J wake up. J I don't know where we are WAKE UP."

"What do you want J can't you see I'm sleeping here?" K said as he sat up. "Wait where are we?" K said confused.

"That's what I'm trying to ask you. But you're too concerned with sleeping."

"Well looks like the creatures are awake. Now then let's get started with the interrogation." Said a mysterious voice.

**My POV approx. 5 min before they went to interrogate**

"Celestia we really don't need to keep them locked up in the dungeon. We could just have left them to wake up and we could talk to them." I said

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way but I can't take any chances that might put my kingdom at risk. So I had to lock them up otherwise they could have done some serious harm, but once I interrogate them with a spell of truth. And if they turn out they mean harm I will have to…. SEND THE TO THE MOOOOON!" Celestia said in a trolling voice. I just stared at her with a gaze that spoke, your joking right. "What? A princess can't have some fun in her own castle?" She said

"Not to judge princess, but do that again and I will seriously kill you." I said, they all just stared at me "What can't I joke around as well?" I said with a troll face.

"Fine I guess you can but like a was saying, if they turn out to mean no harm, I will try to send them home using a spell that makes them travel back through time." Celestia said

"Well I guess that's an agreeable condition. Ok I will back you up on this one. But I would like to have a large part in the final decision." I responded to Celestia as we walked up the main dungeon door.

"Well… I don't know what ever we find out we will work with from there. But I have a feeling that they will freak out when they see us. So I'm going to cast a spell that makes our appurtenance hidden in darkness." Celestia said as she cast a spell that I guessed worked, but I couldn't tell if it did or not.

As we walked up to the cell with the humans I started to get kind of nervous. Since I think I know who they are and why they are here. I was hoping that Celestia wouldn't use this spell of truth on me.

**Short chapter because the next one will be an interrogation chapter, I'm planning to have each interrogation to be a separate chapter.**


	18. Chapter 14 MLPMIB part 4 interogation

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK XD Yes I'm back everyone but story updates will be coming out slowly since I's busy at home, school, and my gaming life. I also had a writer's block for some time for this story, but new ideas kept popping up in my head for new stories so I wrote them down in my note book. But I am still working on this story. So enjoy this interrogation chapter XD**

I watched as Celestia walk up to the two humans, still cloaked in her spell of shadows, I don't know what they saw but I listened closely to what they were saying to the princess.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" J said

"You will find out in due time but for now I want to ask you a few questions and I will know if you're not telling the truth." Celestia said to them. "First questions: Who are you and where are you from?"

"I'm J and this is K. We are from the planet Earth in the Sol system." J said, As K gave him an irritated look.

"Second question: Why did you come to Equestria?"

"Ok first off what and where is Equestria, and second we didn't come here on purpose, in fact we don't even know how we got here." K said

"Third question: What was that black object you came out of?"

"That is out Patrol ship we were using to observe an anomaly on the dark side of our moon." J said.

"Fourth question: Do you mean to cause any harm to our planet?"

"That depends. Do you wish to destroy man-kind?" K asked.

"How could we? We don't even know where you came from." Celestia answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting a wicked migraine for some reason." J said. "And besides it's not like we want to stay on a world where we are interrogated like prisoners. So if you would kindly help us get back home?"

"That depends. If we help you get home, are you going to wage war on our peaceful planet?" Celestia asked.

"We, The Men in Black would not wage war on you. But other civilizations might if they discover were your planet is. But we will do everything we can to not let that happen." K said.

"I can sense that you are telling the truth but for now I must discus with my sister and advisor on what to do. I will be back in a while in the meantime," Celestia said as she materialized a plate of salads and apple cider, "Please do keep your strength up." She said as she left the room.

When Celestia came back to the other side of the wall and closed the door she asked us, "Well what do you think? Should we help them? Or should we change them into ponies and make them special agents? I ask the last one since when I was there I probed a bit into their minds and saw they are special agents from where they come from."

When Celestia said she could probe minds I mentally started to freak out. But on the outside I kept my cool. "Well Celestia in my honest opinion I think we should try and help them first. But if our efforts don't work then we should offer to give them jobs as special agents for Equestria." I said

"I have to agree with Jack here sister. We aren't rude to everyone else that comes here for no reason." Luna said.

"I agree as well. So if there are no further suggestions then I think we should do this." Said Celestia

I watched as Celestia walked into the interrogation room again and tell them our plan. But towards the end I heard something that started to make me freak out a little bit. Celestia had them promise for them not to freak out, just before she turned them into… PONIES, and when she lifted the spell that hid her true form from them. I hear a loud scream as they saw themselves then look to were Celestia was standing as she removed the spell, just before I saw them hit the floor with a thud… and they were out cold

**Well that did you think? Good? Bad? Please submit reviews and oppinions thank you **

**Quote of the day: "3 you all" said by The_Invicta on my minecraft server: .us**


	19. Chapter 15 MLPMIB part 5

**Quick note that applies for all chapters past, present and future, If they don't make much since it's because of 2 reasons.**

**Reason 1: it's a mix of Brony, Call of Duty, Halo, Fallout, Left 4 Dead, and any randomness I fell like putting in.**

**Reason 2: It's the logic of a Brony with autism spectrum disorder, and ADHD.**

"Really Celestia? I thought we said we'd only turn them into ponies if we can't get them home." I said

"Well… I sort of made that agreement knowing that there was no way to actually get them back home." Celestia said.

"You… are… such… a… crazy... bitch." I said

"Did you just call me a female dog?" Celestia said and asked at the same time

"Well that's not the meaning I meant but if it works for you then, ok" I responded with the closest a pony can get to a troll face

"I'm going to get back at you for that you know." Celesta said

"I can't wait to see what you have planned." I said sarcastically

(Note: this revenge will come in later in the story)

"Well look at the time. It's time for you to go home I might call you back here if we still need you to help with these two." Celestia said as she motioned to J and K

And with that her horn glowed brightly. I shut my eyes as keep my eyes shielded. But when I opened them I was back at Vinyl's mansion with her.

"Why didn't you say anything back there?" I asked

"I didn't feel like I needed too." Vinyl responded

She sighed as she went to examine the damage to her living room. After a good 10 minutes she said. "Dam I haven't seen this much damage since Buck Norris got in that bar fight in Fillydelphia." (Yes I went there and I will most likely bring him into the story more as a minor character) I started to chuckle since back on Earth I was in that exact bar fight and actually got see Chuck roundhouse kick a dude into the 5th dimension.

"What's so funny John?" Vinyl asked.

"Well I was just remembering that fight since I was there at the time." I said

"Really? So you got to see Buck Norris buck that pony strait into the emergency room?" She asked

"Yes I got to see that happen. I also saved him from being bucked in the head as he was bucking that other guy." I responded

"Really? So then why were you not mentioned?" she asked

"Well I asked not to be mentioned actually, since I didn't want the reputation of being the guy to save Buck Norris from being bucked in the head." I said

Vinyl just rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey I want to ask you can we go to Ponyville tomorrow. I want to see the town." I asked

"Sure why not. I needed to go get some supplies to fix this hole anyways." Vinyl said

**MEAN WHILE IN THE HALL OF JUSTICE… WAIT WRONG SHOW…**

**MEAN WHILE ON EARTH… DR. H TAED WAS TALKING TO HIM SELF…**

"In the next week if that boy John doesn't wake up again I will be able to travel back to Equestria and kill Celestia and finally regain my rule over all of Equestria. But I do wonder how my minions Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, the diamond dogs, and of course my pet dragons are doing with softening up Equestria for my return." But little did Dr. H Taed know was that Nightmare Moon turned back into Luna, Discord was stoned again (drug reference if you so wish to), Chrysalis was falcon punched back to where she came from, The diamond dogs are cowering in fear from Rarity (Seriously from Rarity god they are weak.), and the dragons have mostly forgotten about Dr. H Taed for over 1000 years. "Well I hope they are doing their jobs otherwise they are in for it."

**SOME TIME SOON JOHN FACES AN OPPONENT THAT HE MIGHT NOT LIVE THROUGH ONLY TO BE SAVED BY… WHO? JOIN USE SOME TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE TO FIND OUT**

**Quote of the day: "GOD DAMIT MY ASS!" my friend said as he actually put a firecracker in his ass and lit it. He learned something though. If you ever light a firecracker in your ass make sure you wear protection.***

***please don't ask what I mean because I don't even know since he said it not me.**


	20. Chapter 16 The prank

**First fight chapter is coming soon. Hope you enjoy the setup for the fight chapter. Also I'm working on my second OC which I'm introducing in this chapter.**

I went with Vinyl into town the next day. I finally got to see Ponyville for the first time. One of the first things I noticed was that it was a lot larger in real life that it was in the show. There were market stands lining the streets ahead of us. I assumed that we were heading into the market district of Ponyville. As we walked past the stalls I noticed that they were selling a large variety of goods and food. But the one that caught my attention the most was the one that said, "Artifacts, Antiques, and Rare Objects." I went over to check it out what kind or items were being sold. I could feel the pony running the stall staring at me. I turned around to get a good look at the pony running the stall for the first time. It was a Golden fur colored Stallion with an Aqua mane, he had a jagged scar running across his right eye, and his cutie-mark was a Fedora and a Sextant.

"If you need any help please just ask." The shopkeeper said in an American accent.

"Thanks. I'm just looking for now." I said as I turned around to continue browsing. I looked around for about 5 minutes before a set of 30 items caught my eye.

"Ah, I see you have an eye for Ancient Artifacts. That set of artifacts was found deep in the heart of the Everfree Forest. I personally recovered them from the ruins of… something. I could never figure out what it was since it had characteristics of multiple buildings." The shopkeeper said

"So how much for all the artifacts?" I asked

"Well normally I would ask 50 bits per artifact but I have had this for sale for about 3 years. So I will let you buy it for, let's say 600 bits." The shopkeeper said

"Hang on let me see how many bits I have." I said before I opened the pouch Vinyl gave me before we came into town in case I wanted to buy something. I counted 550 bits. "I have 550 bits can I owe you some?"

"I don't see why not. But I will need to know where you are living so I can come find you in case you forget." The shopkeeper said

"Oh ya, I'm living with Vinyl Scratch currently." I said

"OH! You are living with my cousin Vinyl. So you are that pony that she was talking about. I'll be more than happy to just take 550 bits. By the way the name is Gold Scratch." Said Golden Scratch

"I'm Jack incase Vinyl forgot to mention my name."

"Pleasure to meet you Jack." Said Gold as he put the artifacts in a saddle bag for me

"Please, come back again." Said Gold as he waved me off

I walked around the market for a good 15 minutes before I saw Vinyl walking towards me.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you ever since I noticed you weren't with me anymore." Vinyl said

"Sorry if I made you worry. I stopped in one of the market stalls. And guess who the market owner was." I asked

"Who?" ask Vinyl

"It was your cousin Gold Scratch. He sold a set of artifacts for 550 bits." I said to Vinyl

"Wait how did you know Gold was my cousin?" Vinyl asked

"He asked me where I was staying, and when I told him I was staying with you. Then he told me he was your cousin and we had a nice conversation." I said to answered Vinyl question

"Well I didn't know my cousin was in town until now. I'm going to go ask around to see where he is staying. Meet me at the Library in about 3 hours." Vinyl said as she trotted off

"Well what am I going to do now?" I asked myself, as I started to just walk around town. I saw many familiar sights like Sugar Cube corner, Rarity boutique, Twilights Library, Sweet Apple Acers, and of course Rainbow Dash snoozing on a cloud. I had decided that I should prank Dash. I thought of how I could prank her but I remembered that liquid rainbows were superhot. So I went to around looking for some liquid rainbow. I looked for about 10 minutes and I came across Dash's house and, wouldn't you know it she has two pools of liquid rainbow in her front yard. I decided to levitate some rainbow to take with me. It took me about 5 minutes of careful concentration to get the rainbow back to Dash. After I got back to where she was napping, I stood next to her and waited for her to open her mouth. Which wasn't long at all, the second she opened her mouth I put all of the liquid rainbow into her mouth. And within 10 seconds her eyes shot open and she started hopping around on the cloud looking for a water source to cool her mouth down. When she saw the lake that was close by she flew there so fast that she did a sonic rainboom. The entire time this was happening I was laughing my ass off.

But it didn't last that long because I could see that Dash had cooled her mouth off and she was looking around for the culprit who scorched her mouth. Then she saw me flying right next to the cloud she was on. I could see the look of payback on her face. I thought "oh shit" as she started to fly towards me. I flew off as fast as I could to try and get away. I turned my head to see if I had lost her but she was still gaining on me, the a cone started to form around her. She was about to do a sonic rainboom. I quickly thought of a way to make her pass me and I could get away. I put my wings in the position that would make me halt completely and fell back behind her. As soon as I was behind her and I started to fly the strait up. As soon as I hit my max height I looked down and saw Dash still following me. So I started to fly strait down as fast as I could. I cone had started to form around me but this one was swirling and as soon as I broke the sound barrier I heard two booms. I then headed towards the mountains and into a cave.

I looked around to see if Dash followed me but I she wasn't anywhere in sight. I started to relax as I sat down on a rock, but something was off the rock was scaly and hot. I started to freak out. But I slowly turned around and met a grown dragon face to face. And he looked mad.

I only had one thing to say when I saw the dragon, "Oh Shit."

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be a fight chapter see ya then.**


	21. Chapter 17 The flight of the fight

**Quick update before the next chapter starts, I'm doing a poll for what the next cross over should be. I urge anyone who reads this story to vote in the poll. The outcome of this poll will affect how this story plays out, for the next few chapters that is.**

My first instinct when I saw the dragon was to run screaming my ass off. But just as I was about to run out of the cave I remembered I had hidden my weapons in my mane. I quickly used my magic pull out my Uzi, slap a mag in, cock it, and aim it. The dragon just looked at me with its head cocked wondering what I was doing. I imagined pulling the trigger just as I would in my old human body, and a barrage of bullets flew towards the dragon. I watched most of the bullets bounce of the dragons' scales harmlessly, but a few penetrated in-between the dragons' scales. The dragon roars pierced the sky with howls of pain.

**MEANWHILE IN A SMALL COTTAGE OUTSIDE THE EVERFREE FOREST…**

"Oh…my. I haven't heard a howl like that before. I wonder if whatever creature that's howling is ok." Said the timid Fluttershy after a Squeak that was so cute it would make Hitler go, "Daww so cute!"

**BACK TO JACK…**

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" I said as I was sprinting/fling across the cave floor toward the cave entrance. And it didn't help that the dragon was not breathing white fire at me. Which I know is the hottest fire there is. As soon as I was outside the cave I jumped off the face of the mountain were the cave was. Using what was similar to dive-bombing I went straight down then nearing the ground I pulled up and got to my near max speed flying forward. I could hear the dragon still behind me. But I was slowly getting farther from the dragon. But as luck would have it Dash just had to find me at that exact moment.

"There you are. Now that I have found you I can get back at you for that prank." Dash said with a devious smile on her face

"Dash now is not the time. I kind of have a… um… fire situation." I said in a panicked tone

"Wait what!? A fire where I need to go get a rain cloud!" Dash said panicking

"Um… it's not that kind of fire Dash. It's more of a problem with the thing that makes fire."

"Please don't tell me what I think what your trying to say." Dash said in a scared tone. Just then the Dragon roared and was louder than ever before. We wasted no time and we started to fly away… very quickly.

Ponyville was quickly approaching, and so was the dragon. Dash and I were quickly approaching the sound barrier, and within mere seconds we broke it, creating what could be described as a double rainboom, but with an added black line. This quickly caught the attention of anyone within 100 miles and caused them to look at it. And everypony was staring in awe at it. Only the ponies in Ponyville weren't staring in awe, instead they were panicking as they saw a fully grown dragon speeding towards them spewing white fire at us. Many ponies literally flew into their homes. I started to slow down when Dash was still speeding up. A turned around and using my magic grabbed all 3 of my weapons from my mane again, I slapped the mags into the Uzi and Glock, cocked them, aimed them, and at the same time drew my knife out. Using my Glock and Uzi I shot around 150 bullets into the dragon. And most of them hit him on his chest, legs, and wings. But I saw one stray shot go right into the dragons' eye. Exploding it, the dragon howled the loudest roar I have ever heard, that shook the ground and caused the faces of houses to fall down. But I could see in the dragons' last remaining eye that he was more ticked off than ever before, but I could also see something else, a spark or respect.

While all the time I was feeling sorry for hurting the dragon so much, I doubted that the dragon would even care until I was dead. I tried shooting the dragon again but I heard a distinctive sound that would make any soldier get worried, the distinctive "Click." I put the guns back into my mane and decided to go with me preferred weapon of choice, My Knife made from the rare blue metal known as Zeronnite (Zer-on-nite), forged by the hands of Chuck Norris, imbued with the soul of Hitler, and attached to a grip made from Justin Beabers skull, making this one of the strongest blades in the known universe. But at little did I know was that Zeronnite has a positive reaction to magic. Because when I focused all the magic into that knife the blade turned a sickly red. I could feel the power flowing into me like a wave. I felt like I could take on the world. But what I didn't see was that my gunmetal grey coat was turning a menacing black. I could see the dragon was cringing when he saw me. I figured, "He must be getting scared because of what I did to his eye." I flew at the dragon head strong and started to slash at him. Every time my blade even made contact with the dragon's scales it made a gash about an inch and a half deep. And I felt stronger every time. I didn't stop attacking until he was on the ground bleeding profusely. But even then I was still hovering over him, my blade directly in front of his face.

"Time to say good night." I said in a menacing tone as I was about to kill the dragon. But I felt something jab into me. I turned around to see what it was. But all I saw was two copper wires sticking out of my ass. "Wait two copper wires…" was all I got to say before I felt my body seize up and go stiff. I fell to the ground like a lead brick. Only too see a pony with the letter "J" on his side walk up to me.

"Shocking, isn't it?" the pony who I recognized as J said

"Oh, shut up." Was all I could muster to say before I decided to take a nap.

**Well what did you think? Was it good for my first fight chapter? Please review and comment, Oh and don't forget to vote on my main page for the next cross over. Until then Dark out.**


	22. Chapter 18 Meeting The Voice and Mordaut

**Well if you guys haven't already noticed I am making a back story on how I got my Knife I used last chapters. Read it to find out how I got it. And I MIGHT continue it to tell you how I discovered the powers it holds. I also have a Tumblr account it's .com I will be answering a majority of questions about all of my stories there. Now sit back, relax, and let Pinkie make you into a cupcake… wait that's not right… well whatever. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER **

"Great. Just FUCKING GREAT!" I said to myself as I found myself back in the black void.

"So you're back again eh?" Said a deep voice coming from all around me

I was taking back by suddenly hearing the voice coming from no-were and every-were at the same time. "Who are you? And how do you know I have been here before?" I asked and hoped for a response

"Well I would tell you. Buuuut… I don't think you're ready to know who I am yet. But in good time you will know who I am." The voice responded

"You still didn't answer my other question. How DO you know that I have been here before?" I said with irritation in my voice

"Well, you could say that I have been watching you, helping you, and guiding you for a long time, preparing you for what is to come." Said the voice as it answered my question

"How have you been watching me without me even seeing you?" I asked

"Oh, I can take many shapes, and forms. But of course even I know when to leave you alone for certain… events." The voice responded

Well at least whatever it is knows when to stop and leave me alone. I thought to myself. "So, why am I here exactly and WHERE is here?"

"Let me answer the second part of your question first. We are in the deepest part in your mind, and the only way to get here is if you pass out after something major has happened to you. So basically you are here because you ended up blacking out after you got shocked in the ass by a Taser." Said the voice

"Are you serious? I got here because I got shocked in the ass by a TASER!" I said with a lick of fury in my voice

"I'm sorry but I do not joke around." The voice said in response

*sigh* "Now what? Do I just wait here to wake up, or what?" I asked

"Well it actually looks like it's about time for you to wake up, but before you go take this." The voice said as a bracelet appeared out of thin air. "You'll know what it's for soon enough. Now you better hurry otherwise that dragon is going to scorch you to death." The voice said at the black void started to turn white.

…

…

…

…

…

I could hear the sound of snorting and I could hear the sound of ponies' hooves getting farther away… but very slowly. I slowly opened my eyes only to see the face of the dragon I was fighting before less than a foot away from my fact. Instincts took over me at that exact moment. My horn flared brightly for about 5 seconds then my vision had become slightly blurry but when it cleared up I was on-top of the same dragon that was in my face. The dragon turned its head to the left and right trying to find out where I went. Obviously clueless I tapped the back of the dragons head with my hoof. The dragon quickly turned its head to see what had tapped him only to see me. I could clearly see his eye go wide with shock, and then he started to thrash about trying to get me off him. He quickly demolished all the most of the buildings around him as he was franticly trying to get me off him. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain and he was using the last of his strength trying to get me off.

"Hey, calm down I'm not going to hurt you anymore." I said trying to reassure the dragon but I was thinking that there is no way that he could understand me.

"And WHY should I believe you? I have been asking you to stop for a while now." Said the dragon as he was still trying to get me off of him

"Whoa, wait what! You're talking!" I said surprised

"I have been talking this entire time. But obviously you just like all the other ponies, are not listing to a word that I am saying." The dragon said in an annoyed tone

"OK look calm down and we can talk ok?" I asked the dragon. And sure enough he calmed down to a point where I could talk to him without him trying to destroy Ponyville.

"Thank you. Now first off why don't you tell me your name so I don't have to keep calling you dragon." I said

"The name is Mordaut. And just who are you? Mordaut asked

"The name is Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said in response to Mordaut's question. "Also sorry about the eye, if you wouldn't mind could I try something?"

"I guess so." Said Mordaut

"Could you please bring your head down closer to me? I'm going to try something that will hopefully work." I said. Mordaut brought his head down closer to me. I walked up to inspect the damage done to his eye. "Now this might hurt… A lot." I said as I used encased the bullet in his eye with my magic. Knowing how to treat bullet wounds from when I was back on earth I slowly and carefully pulled the bullet out of the Mordaut's eye. Mordaut screamed at the pain that was most likely sent through his body.

"Mordaut, I need you not to move while I'm doing this. If I mess up the chances of me being able to fix your eye will become impossible." I said. This made Mordaut become very still, very fast. I finished pulling out the bullet from his eye. And on pure instinct I used my magic to start repairing the damage done. Mordaut was cringing in pain, but didn't move at all. I finished healing his eye, and I used my magic to put a barrier around it.

"Your eye should be working again in a while. In the mean time I put a barrier around it to keep it from getting damaged any further." I said, "Now are there anymore that are causing you deep pain like it was in your eye?" I asked. Mordaut simply nodded and pointed to his right wing. I walked up to it and looked for damage. I could see that a few grazed him along the outer joints of his wing, "Those won't require much assistance to heal." I thought to myself. I was about to tell him there was no major damage there but I saw a small blood pool forming on the ground near his body. I followed the blood trail back and found a bullet lodged in the joint were his wing connects to his body. It had lodged itself in the bone.

"Ok. Mordaut this is going to hurt more than the eye. Because the bullet is lodged in the bone itself, so I'm going to have to pull it out. And I can't do any more than heal the skin and muscle damage, the bone itself will have to naturally heal." I said. Mordaut simply gave a nod as I went to work pulling the bullet out. (Sorry no details since I have no clue how to describe it but I'm sure you can imagine it.) After I had healed the damage done I walked to face Mordaut again.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked

"Actually yes, I'm feeling a lot better." Mordaut said with a sigh

"OK I can tell when something is wrong. So what is it?" I asked

"Well since I'm injured so badly, I can't go back and protect my hoard. And when a dragon loses their hoard they are dishonored and aren't allowed back to their former lands." Mordaut said

"Is that all? That is no problem, I can get it and take it back to where I'm staying. And if Vinyl agrees to it you could probably find a place to live near us." I said

"Really? You have no idea how much grateful I am to you right now. I am truly in your dept." Said Mordaut

"It's truly no trouble at all." I said. I was going to talk to him some more but a pony with a Scroll for a cutie mark appeared and screamed, "WHAT HAPPEN TO THE TOWN!" She then saw us and was glaring daggers at us.

Slightly panicking I asked Mordaut, "Hey you can still fly right?" he instantly knew what was going on and replied, "Well were about to find out aren't we?"

**Well what did you think? I now have a dragon as a friend :3 **


	23. Announcement 4

**My school is starting up tomorrow so updates will come at a snail's pace. I will try to keep the chapters coming but it worse comes to worse I may not be able to update for months. Hopefully it won't come to that, but I'm saying it now for everyone to know**


	24. Quick update

NOW ON FiMfiction.

Name: JackTheEpic

Re rated it T on the site.

Check it out :D


End file.
